


I Forget the Name of the Band

by zebaoth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkwardness, Concerts, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka and Yoriko go on a date to see a local indie band, and Touka tries to overcome her awkward nervousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forget the Name of the Band

Touka took a deep breath, smoothing the pleats of her skirt. She was a few minutes early, unsure of how to proceed, fidgeting outside of Yoriko’s door. Several times she had hesitantly reached up to knock, but thought better of it. She checked the time on her phone every 30 seconds or so, determined that time was moving more slowly than usual. In a few more minutes, she could pose for reasonably on time.

As Touka pulled out her phone to check the time yet again, the door she was waiting beside suddenly opened. Yoriko smiled shyly from the doorway.

“I saw you through the window,” Yoriko said. “I didn’t want to make you wait any longer.”

Touka’s face burned. “Oh,” she said. “Sorry. I just – I made good time, is all.”

“Well, no reason to wait around here any longer,” Yoriko said. “Let’s get going.”

They walked side by side beneath the rapidly vanishing sunlight of the summer evening. “You look nice today,” Touka said.

“Thank you,” Yoriko said. “So do you.”

“Not that you don’t – don’t look nice every day, I mean. It’s just – you look especially nice. Today.”

Yoriko giggled. “How nice of you to notice,” she said.

Touka felt her face burn again, and looked away.

Touka clenched her hand at her side, mere inches away from Yoriko’s. It would be so easy to reach out and grab that hand, but somehow it seemed like the hardest thing in the world.

Touka desperately tried to think of something else to say.

“Did you have any trouble getting the ID?”

“Not really,” Yoriko said. “I know a guy at school.” She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. “Look, the picture even looks like me.”

“Looks good.”

“Thanks. How’d you get yours?”

“I know a guy too. He owed me a favor.”

“Wow,” Yoriko said. “Isn’t this exciting, though? I’ve never done anything like this. It’s almost like we’re criminals.”

“Yeah,” Touka said. “Almost.”

They arrived at the venue as the last of the daylight was fading from the edge of the sky, blending into the ugly electric orange glow of the Tokyo night. They held their IDs out to the bouncer, who let them through without comment. Touka heard Yoriko let out a small sigh of relief as they entered the bar.

It was dingy and dimly lit, though lively and filled with a friendly, boisterous atmosphere. The band was beginning to tune their instruments on the stage along the back wall.

“Thanks for coming with me, Touka,” Yoriko said. “I’m glad I didn’t have to come alone. You should have told me you were into indie rock earlier, I could have made you a mix.”

“Oh, well, you know,” Touka said, scratching the back of her neck, “I only discovered it recently. You probably know a lot more about this stuff than me.”

“Better late than never,” Yoriko said. She glanced over at the bar.

“Hey,” she said, giving Touka a nudge. “Do you wanna get a drink?”

Touka felt her gut clench, and she swallowed hard. “OK,” she said.

Yoriko strummed the surface of the bar. “I’d like a cosmo, please,” she said.

“And for you, miss?” said the bartender.

“Same for me, I guess,” Touka said.

Touka watched him make their drinks with a sinking feeling in her stomach. When the bartender handed them their drinks, Touka looked over at Yoriko, who was smiling nervously.

“Cheers,” said Yoriko, raising her glass. Touka clinked her glass against Yoriko’s.

“Here’s to you,” Touka said, and they drank.

It was the worst thing Touka had ever tasted. It burned going down and she nearly gagged. She forced herself to swallow.

Yoriko, meanwhile, was sputtering. “Yuck!” she said. “That’s disgusting!”

“I didn’t think it was too bad,” Touka said.

“Oh, but you’ll eat anything. You have no taste.”

“Hey, that’s not true,” Touka said. “I’m friends with you, aren’t I?”

Touka smiled. This was better – it was easy now, the way it was supposed to be, the way it had always been.

“Oh!” Yoriko said. “The show is starting soon!”

The whole band was on stage now, and a sizable crowd had congregated below.

“Let’s go right in front of the stage!” Yoriko said. She took Touka by the hand and led her through the crowd. Touka’s heart fluttered in her chest, and she nearly spilled the rest of her drink on herself. Yoriko weaved them effortlessly through the cluster of bodies till they were directly in front of the stage. She didn’t let go of Touka’s hand when they stopped moving.

Without introduction or fanfare, the band began to play. The stage lights shown on Yoriko’s face, but it looked as if the glow came from within her, from the shine in her eyes as she looked up at the grimy stage.

Touka wondered why anyone would bother to look at the band when they could be watching Yoriko instead.

She was still holding Touka’s hand, and gave it a squeeze.

\---

Touka walked Yoriko home after the show, hand in hand. Yoriko’s hand fit so perfectly in her own. The walk back went by much more quickly than the walk to the venue had, and before they knew it they were back at Yoriko’s building.

“I had a really nice time tonight, Touka,” Yoriko said.

“Me too,” Touka said.

They were both silent.

Yoriko started to say something, then hesitated, as if she was making up her mind about something.

Then, she leaned forward kissed Touka on the lips.

“Good night,” she said, and went inside.

Touka felt her face heating up again, but this time, in a good way. She stood in shock in front of the closed door, basking in waves of emotion. She lost track of how long she stood in that spot.

Suddenly, the door opened again. “Hey,” Yoriko said.

“Hey,” Touka said.

“You’ve been out here for kind of a while.”

“Oh,” Touka said. “Sorry, I should leave.”

“No!” Yoriko said. “I mean, no. I just came out to ask you if maybe you wanna come in and talk for a while?”

Touka smiled. “I’d like that.”


End file.
